Hiroshi Sato
Hiroshi Sato is a villain in ''The Legend of Korra. ''He is Asami's father and a follower of Amon. He is a non-bending, barrel-chested businessman with a big personality. His family lineage extends back to the first Fire Nation colonists. His idea for the Satomobiles caused him to become the captain of industry in his era. During a police search of his secret factory, he revealed himself to be an Equalist, creating high-tech weaponry to fight against benders. History Asami brought Mako to Hiroshi's factory where he explained his humble beginnings, and then announced that he would sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the pro-bending tournament, provided they would bear the Future Industries logo on their uniforms. Hiroshi later attended a gala hosted by Councilman Tarrlok in honor of Avatar Korra. There, he saluted Korra, saying that everyone was expecting great things of her. As the Fire Ferrets' sponsor, he and his daughter attended the Pro-bending Tournament final, which, along with the Equalists' ambush, they spectated from a private balcony. After the Equalists attacked the Pro-bending Arena, Hiroshi was asked to come to police headquarters to be questioned about what he witnessed during the attack. When he was done, Hiroshi was led out by Tenzin and Lin Beifong. Lin told him to come back if he remembered anything else. He accepted this statement, stopped to acknowledge Korra, and walked out. After the attack, Hiroshi, as one of the witnesses of the incident, was interrogated by Lin Beifong and Tenzin, finally stating that he wanted the Equalists "to pay for what they've done." While Korra visited his home, she overheard Hiroshi talking on the phone and began to suspect he was working with the Equalists. Lin and Tenzin interrogated visited him and communicated him their suspicion, to which Hiroshi excused saying it was all a misunderstanding and he was just talking about business and a opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles, but at the obvious doubts of the benders, he offered his factory to be investigated. The Metalbending Police Force searched all of his warehouses but they were not able to find any evidence. After receiving a tip from a worker about Hiroshi being part of the Equalist by manufacturing their weapons and having an underground factory in his mansion, Korra, Tenzin, Lin, and some metalbending officers searched the house and found the place under his workshop. However, this was a trap by Hiroshi to ambush the benders, so he and some Equalists, using mecha tanks, attacked the group and eventually overpowered them. When Hiroshi spotted Mako and Bolin trying to save the now unconscious Lin, Tenzin, and Korra, he prepared to thwart them, but was confronted by his daughter, whom he tried to convince to join the Equalists, stating that his reason for being part of the revolt was to get revenge on all benders due to the death of his beloved wife, who had died at the hands of a firebending member of the Agni Kai Triad criminal gang. Hiroshi offered Asami an electrified glove, who, after telling her father she loved him, took it to stun him, letting the benders and herself escape to safety. In the season finale, he is forced to face his daughter in battle in mecha suits. Asami tells him he doesn't love her mother anymore and is so full of hate. He attacks her and decides she's "too far gone to be saved" and decides to kill his own daughter. He attempt is thwarted by Bolin who uses his earthbending to throw boulders and destroys his suit and calls him a terrible father. Asami agrees he is a terrible father and thows a disc with electric cables at him as he tries to flee. Category:Avatar Villains Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Father of hero Category:Rich Villains Category:Recurring villain